blindspotfandomcom-20200223-history
Eight Slim Grins
Eight Slim Grins is the third episode of the first season and the 3rd overall episode of Blindspot. ---- *Anagram: The Missing Girl Short Summary An infamous crew of thieves almost pulls off the perfect jewel heist, except one thief – with a Navy SEAL tattoo identical to Jane’s – is captured at the scene of the crime. Full Summary It's late when Jane returns to her safe house, where the bearded man from her one memory is waiting to grab her from behind, claiming he doesn't want to hurt her - he came to help. During the course of combat, Jane loses a tooth and flashes back to bandaging the man's arm, then demands to know who he is and who tattooed her - and why did they deliver her to the FBI? But immediately after warning Jane not to trust the FBI and asking if they found her SEAL tattoo, the man's chest explodes, caved in by a sniper's bullet from across the street. The FBI is disturbed for many reasons: no sign of the shooter, no sign of forced entry, and the dead man is just like Jane - a ghost. When Dr. Borden meets with an angry Jane, she explains that the safe house break-in is the least of her violations, then remains silent when he asks whether she feels safe in FBI hands. Meanwhile, Mayfair tells Weller they should have conclusive DNA results on whether Jane is Taylor Shaw by the end of the day. Weller wants to tell Jane what's going on, but Mayfair refuses permission, so when he sees Jane watching them intently, he tells her what he can, which is nothing. Jane admits she remembers training with the dead guy, but claims he didn't say anything to her - a lie. Meanwhile, four hard men, including brothers Casey and Travis Robek and their buddy Omar Moore, violently rob a high-end jewelry store. Casey takes a bullet, and Omar insists on leaving him behind. When news reaches the FBI, Patterson briefs the team: Casey's SEAL tattoo is an exact match to Jane's. Weller and Jane arrive at the hospital just as Casey is wheeled to surgery. Back at HQ, Reade and Zapata ID international heist crew The Candymen, former SEALs, who were unknown until Casey got shot. With the team focused on finding Travis and Omar, Patterson tracks their car to a mini mall in Queens. Weller orders a reluctant Jane to stay in the car with a radio while the rest of the team splits up to search the stores. Unable to stay put, Jane roams the parking lot. Spying Omar and Travis, she follows them into a store and tries to talks to Travis. He runs, so Jane follows him into an alley, where he starts punching. By the time the rest of the team arrives, he's running to escape Zapata's bullets. Pissed off, Weller lays into Jane for not staying in the car, so she accuses him of not trusting her. If she only had a gun, she could have stopped Travis! "If you want me to trust you," Weller barks, "then start doing what I say." Back at HQ, Patterson identifies Isabella Dechirico, who seems to run jewelry store recon for The Candymen. This time, when the team leaves to find Isabella, Jane is left behind. Scared of returning to jail, Isabella talks easily, telling Weller that Omar lives on a boat. Receiving news that Casey is out of surgery, Weller orders Reade and Zapata to search the marina while he takes Jane to the hospital. As the team heads out, a tech gets a hit on Jane's tattoo database, which Patterson recognizes as an FBI case file number, corresponding to the heavily redacted file we saw on Mayfair's desk in Episode 1. She confronts Mayfair, asking whether she was the officer in charge of the case of Saúl Guerrero, leader of the Nuestra Sangre gang. Mayfair pretends she'll look at the file later, but it's clear this is a bad development for her. Casey is still unconscious when Weller and Jane reach the hospital, so they talk while waiting in his room. Jane angrily demands a) that Weller give her a gun and b) that he stop holding back when it comes to her identity, so he demands to know what the bearded man said to her. Jane caves, sort of, but Weller doesn't - which is when the power goes off, courtesy of Omar and Travis, who have come to retrieve Casey. Weller instantly knows Travis has jammed all cell signals, which means he and Jane are on their own. Stashing Jane and Casey in a kitchen, Weller heads back into the fray, but not before giving Jane his gun. When Casey stirs, Jane is just asking whether he recognizes her when Omar starts shooting; this time, Jane is ready to fight, and when she runs out of bullets, she takes Omar down with a kitchen knife. Shots ring in the hallway, so Jane grabs Omar's gun and runs to shoot the guy who's about to kill Weller - saving his life again. By the time they return to the kitchen, Travis and Casey have disappeared. News of the shooting reaches the FBI, so Mayfair orders Reade and Zapata to meet her at the hospital, where Travis, disguised as a doctor, is trying to wheel Casey into an ambulance. Spying the FBI, he runs back inside, right into Jane and Weller's sites. Apologizing to Casey, Travis opens fire, committing suicide. Jane runs to Casey's side as Weller yells for a doctor. Even though it's clear Casey remembers Jane, she can only make out the word "Orion" as he dies. Her despondence is so absolute that Weller cracks with emotion, confessing his theory that Jane is his former next-door neighbor Taylor Shaw, who went missing when he was 10. Back at HQ, Mayfair debriefs her team. Weller insists it's time to come to an understanding about Jane's role, because making decisions on the fly has taken a toll. After some thought, Mayfair calls Jane to her office to say it's time she had a gun - provided she passes field certifications. Jane's now a bona fide member of the team. She's just thanking Weller for his trust when Patterson runs up. The DNA test results are in: Jane Doe is Taylor Shaw. Mayfair moves on to a clandestine meeting with Tom Carter, Deputy Director of the CIA. Jane doesn't know anything about Operation Daylight, but the people who tattooed her must. Carter thinks Jane is a liability and should be taken out, but Mayfair explains that her tattoos are already in the system; killing Jane can't undo that. When Mayfair promises to manage the situation, Carter reminds her that only four people in the world know about Daylight and one of them is already dead. Mayfair is not to manage the situation; she is to make it go away. Quotes Kurt Weller: If you want me to trust you, then start doing what I say. Cast Guest Starring * Michael Gaston as Thomas Carter * Johnny Whitworth as Marcos * Adam David Thompson as Travis Robek * Michael Rogers as Casey Robek * Stephanie Andujar as Isabella DeChirico * Ohene Cornelius as Omar Moore Tattoos Major Events * Orion is mentioned for the first time. * Jane is accepted on the team and she's given a gun. * Patterson confirms Jane's real identity as Taylor Shaw. Images Eight Slim Grins.JPG Eight Slim Grins1.JPG Eight Slim Grins2.JPG Eight Slim Grins3.JPG Eight Slim Grins4.JPG Eight Slim Grins5.JPG Eight Slim Grins6.JPG Eight Slim Grins7.JPG Eight Slim Grins8.JPG Eight Slim Grins9.JPG Eight Slim Grins10.JPG Trivia *The episode title is an anagram for "The Missing Girl". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Jane List of Appearances Category:Weller List of Appearances Category:Patterson List of Appearances Category:Reade List of Appearances Category:Zapata List of Appearances Category:Mayfair List of Appearances Category:Marcos List of Appearances Category:Dr. Borden List of Appearances